


Honey, Let's Get Married

by ScatterbrainedLittleSweetheart



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), Fantasy High
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I think this counts as crack fic, One Shot, though this would happen in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScatterbrainedLittleSweetheart/pseuds/ScatterbrainedLittleSweetheart
Summary: Fabian and Gorgug arrive at Mordred Manor just in time for a very special commemoration between two familiars.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	Honey, Let's Get Married

**Author's Note:**

> You ever get an idea that you just have to make exist, even though it's really stupid and has no purpose and you have way more important things to do? That's what this is. This is not the fic I was supposed to be working for. This is not the fic that anyone asked me for. This is not the fic that I should've spent two hours on. Yet still it is the fic that exists. You're welcome.

Fabian and Gorgug had been spending all morning working in the Thistlespring workshop. It was exhausting but a break arrived in the form of a text from Adaine saying to come to Mordred Manor as quickly as possible. They arrived there just before noon.

On a normal day at the manor there would’ve been all sorts of chaos going on right in the living room, screaming, laughing, maybe even an explosion or two. Today, however, it was completely silent. The room was empty save for Sandra Lynn who was stuffing items into a backpack.

“Hi, boys.” she said

“Hi, Sandra. Where is everybody?” Fabian asked

“Oh yeah, they’re all in the back doing the wedding.” she said as casually as if announcing they were studying spellcasting.

“Excuse me? The wedding!” 

“Yeah, Boggy and Edgar are getting married.” Sandra Lynn said.

“Boggy and who? So you’re saying the frog and the rat are getting MARRIED?”

“Pretty much.” If she was joking her voice didn’t at all betray it. Her face was completely straight, not even the hint of a smile.

‘“I didn’t even know they were dating.” Gorgug said.

“Excuse me, that’s what you’re concerned about?” Fabian said

“I’d be there but I’ve got emergency ranger duty. Make sure not to make a scene when you enter. Bye boys.”

“But wait-” Fabian tried calling out but Sandra Lynn had already left out.

“Damn, a wedding. Do I look underdressed?” Gorgug asked

“It’s a wedding between a frog and a rat. There can’t be that much going on.”

It turned out there could be much going on. The boys arrived in the backyard to see that it had been decorated with flowers and fairy lights. Their friends were all dressed in their most formal attire sitting in chairs that surrounded a long lacey rug. Fig was in the back playing a gentle melody. Riz stood at the end of the aisle holding a pillow with two rings, standing next to Baxter who had an empty basket around his neck, that presumably had been holding flower petals. Kristen was draped in priestly robes and holding one of her holy books. Edgar, who had been dressed in a tiny suit complete with a bow tie and corsage, was sitting atop a tall podium, that reached just at Kristen’s shoulders. Behind Edgar, was Zayn, wearing a fancy tux with a tie with skulls, keeping with his goth aesthetic. On the other side of the podium was Adaine in a light blue gown holding a bouquet of lilies with the biggest smile Fabian had seen her have in ages.

The boys had arrived just in time to see Jawbone carry Boggy to the end of the aisle and gently place him atop the podium in front of Edgar. As soon as Jawbone moved out of the way Fabian could see that Boggy was dressed in the most elaborate gown he’d ever seen a frog in. It was also the first but quite the first it was. It had layers and layers of lace all tied in an exquisite bow. Atop his head was veil several times longer than him that trailed almost to the end of the podium.

“Okay, you’ve got to be kidding me. Is this some kind of joke?” Fabian exclaimed

He heard a loud shush that he wasn’t quite sure who it came from

Fabian decided to humor this until eventually the curtain was pulled and this was revealed to be some sort of elaborate prank. He and Gorgug sat on a couple of empty chairs placed near Gilear.

“Gilear, this is what you’ve been doing all morning?”

“I was led to believe I was helping them clean the manor when they actually wanted help setting up for the wedding.”

“You can’t be on board for this. I mean how does a marriage between a frog and a rat even work?”

“I have thoughts on the matter but I’ve been told if I so much as talk or even move, I wouldn’t get any cake during the reception.”

“There’s cake?”

Aelwyn turned around from her seat and made a loud shush.

“Be quiet. The vows are about to start.”

Kristen cleared her throat before beginning her speech.

“We are gathered here today in commemoration of two very special familiars. They have been a source of companionship and a support in the lives of their wizards. It’s high time they get some companionship and support for themselves as they are joined in holy matrimony. Edgar Darkshadow, do you take Boggerial Froggerial to be your lawfully wedded husband, to cherish him always, to honor him, in sickness and in health, in wealth and in poverty, and to be true in all things til death do you part?”

“Now surely a rat can’t consent to such things.” Fabian mumbled 

“Hush man. I’m trying to hear them” Ragh said from behind him.

“Yeah man, I wanna hear this.” Gorgug added

To Edgar’s credit he did make a very energetic squeaking.

Kristen continued, “Boggerial Froggerial, do you promise to take Edgar Darkshadow as your lawfully wedded husband, to cherish him always, to honor him, in sickness and in health, in wealth and in poverty, and to be true in all things til death do you part?”

Boggy ribbited loudly which set Adaine straight into tears.

Jawbone wrapped her in a big hug and rocked her back and forth.

“I’m sorry everyone. I promised I’d hold it in. It’s just I’ve been with him since his first ribbit and they grow up so fast.” Adaine said through her sobs

“And it is with that I pronounce you husband and husband” 

Riz came over and placed a tiny ring on Edgar’s tail and another atop Boggy’s head.

Adiane and Zayn lifted Boggy and Edgar up to each other and bumped them together as if kissing. 

Everyone burst in applause. Fabian reluctantly joined in to avoid being called out. 

“We will now move to the reception area in the kitchen.” Kristen announced.

Fortunately, they had gone just as out on the reception as they had the wedding. There were trays of fruit, and tea sandwiches and sweets and way too much cheese. Also, rather unpleasantly, a tray full of mealworms and crickets. A three tier cake with a rather impressive replica of Boggy and Edgar atop it stood at the center of the dining room table. 

Fabian came over to Riz who was digging into one of the cheese samples. 

“Well that was crazy, now are we moving on to doing something actually cool?”

“What do you mean, we spent all day on that recital”

“Okay yes but it’s a wedding between two beasts. I mean how did this even come to be.”

“They’ve been dating for months now Fabian”

“How does a frog and a rat date?”

“I don’t know. It’s not my business what they do on they’re dates.”

“This is ridiculous. I mean a wedding like this can’t even be officially ordained.”

“Tell that to Cassandra” Riz said point behind them

Adaine and Zayn had brought their familiars over to Kristen who had a hand placed on each of them and had her head bowed and eyes closed.

She recited a prayer

“Cassandra, please bless this union. May they bring as much joy to each other as they have to those around them. May their lives be filled with many hops and clean cages and neck scratches.” 

The familiars began to be surrounded by holy light and were levitated in the air for a few seconds

Fabian had reached a limit. “No. No way. Surely a god has better business than the marriage between a couple of animals.”

“I don’t understand why you would diss love like this.” Riz said

Adaine came over to the two of them. Her tears had mostly dried up and she was positively glowing.

“Fab, I’m so glad you could make it. Zayn took the newly weds up for a nap. They're going on their honeymoon tommorrow.”

“Wow, Adaine this is making you genuinely really happy.” Fabian said.

“Yeah I know this is kinda silly but Boggy’s been making me happy for a really long time and Edgar’s been making Zayn happy for a long time so we just wanted to have a day that was all about them.”

Fabian decided to soften a little. This whole thing may have been the most nonsensical thing he’d ever seen and everyone had spent way too much time and probably money on but it made his friend happy and her happiness was worth more than Fabian’s good sense.

“Now I gotta go throw this bouquet.”

Adaine rushed over to the center of the living room, tossed the bouquet in the air, and used mage hand to whip the flowers far across the room. Almost instinctively Fabian’s hand reached out and caught the bouquet.

“Oh shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually hard to write because of how hard I was laughing at my own stupid jokes. I have actual serious content I'm writing that's... not this but courage is just about putting up your stupid bullshit for all to see as it is putting stuff you put actual effort into (actually no did this take effort sadly enough). I think God keeps me depressed so I don't have the energy to do stuff like this.


End file.
